


Kung Wala Ka

by voldynose



Series: trying to be more than what we are [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Kung Wala Ka by Hale, M/M, Tagalog
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldynose/pseuds/voldynose
Summary: Natapos na ang lahat, nandito pa rin si Wonwoo





	1. hay nako wen junhui

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is short. Kailangan ko lang ipost na or else buburahin ko nanaman ahaha. Nakasulat na ako ng 7k words nung September pero binura ko lahat :))

Bakit natripan ni Wonwoo mag-aya papuntang Baguio? To be honest, di niya rin alam. Marami pa siyang paper na kailangan isubmit pero, wala eh, impulsive. Si Jun kasi.

_Gabi, 8pm. Nasa bahay si Wonwoo, gumagawa ng paper para sa kanyang major nang biglang mag-ring ang cellphone niya._

_“Oi! Wonwoo! Kamusta ka na?”_

_“Hello? Sino to?”_

_“Ouch. Nagbreak lang tayo binura mo na number ko.”_

_“Jun?”_

_“Hello!! Ahaha, uy, natatandaan mo yung sinasabi ko dati na pinagppracticean ko?”_

_“Yung sa choreographer na sikat?”_

_“Yes! Well last year natanggap ako sa audition niya tapos ayun may show kami sa Baguio, baka gusto mo manood. Libre ticket for you and Mingyu.”_

_“Uhh…”_

_“Tangina di pa rin kayo?”_

_“Bakit naman magiging kami?”_

_“Luh, Wonwoo, kaya tayo nagbreak dati diba kasi Mingyu ka talaga from the start.”_

_“Gago may iba ka kaya”_

_“Ulol, bago pa yun! Sobrang halata kaya na in love ka sa best friend mo. Hinintay lang kitang tubuan ng balls para makipagbreak dati eh.”_

_“Anong point mo, Jun?”_

_“Point ko ay perfect opportunity para sayo tong Baguio para mag-confess. Kaya punta na kayo pls kasi ikaw lang sinabihan ko nito dati at sobrang nervous ko di na ako mapakali.”_

_“Kailan ba ‘to?”_

_“Next week.”_

_“Hell week niyan???”_

_“Kaya nga kayo inaaya ko kasi alam kong G kayo tumakas sa hell week.”_

_“Kailan next week?”_

_“Saturday hanggang Monday pero pwede naman na Monday na lang yung panoorin niyo.”_

_“Tae ka, sige, ayain ko sila. 4 tickets na bigay mo para sure.”_

_“Ayan! Thank you!!!!! Alam mo di ako mapupunta dito kung di mo ko pinush dati ahaha.”_

_“So ano?”_

_“Anong so ano?”_

_“Are you going to… yknow… confess”_

_“Malay.”_

_“Bakit malay!!! Jeon Wonwoo!!”_

_“Ano Wen Junhui!!!!!!!”_

_“Alam mo, nasasaktan ako.”_

_“Puta bakit nanaman”_

_“Ilang taon ka nang in love kay Mingyu. Ni-hindi mo nga naappreciate yung good looks and cunning personality ko dahil sa kanya. Tapos hindi pa rin kayo???? Parang nakakainsulto as your ex na naghiwalay tayo para sa wala???”_

_“Pucha, wala ka rin namang feelings sakin nun! May paper pa ako!!”_

_“Teka lang ang tagal na nating di nagusap. Pero seryoso parang nakakahiya tuloy sabihin na naging ex kita. 2015 pa tayo nagbreak tapos 2017 wala pa rin kayo ni Mingyu? Ano pa bang hinihintay mo? Ano to? Im Drunk I Love You? Paggraduate ka tsaka ka magcoconfess kay Mingyu? Yuck, Won, akala ko ba ayaw mo ng cliché. Why is your life turning into one.”_

_Napabugtong hininga si Wonwoo._

_“Hindi ko alam kung kaya ko bang masaktan. Tsaka kung sasabihin ko tapos di niya ireciprocate ano na lang mangyayari sa friendship namin? Si Mingyu… is someone na ayaw ko mawala sa buhay ko ever. Di ko kakayanin kung biglang, wow, awkward na kami. Di ko maimagine kasi he’s one of the few people na nakakakilala talaga sakin. I don’t wanna risk the friendship.”_

_“Duuude.”_

_“Take the risk.”_

_“may 50% chance na hindi niya ireciprocate so no di ko ittake yung risk na yun”_

_“So ano? Hahayaan mo na lang? Sumablay na kayo, di pa rin niya alam? Kaya mo ba yun? Na in the future may ibang hawak na kamay si Mingyu? Sigurado na pag nagka girlfriend or boyfriend siya lagi mo na rin makakasama yun since you want him to be constant in your life. Kaya mo yun?”_

_Nanahimik si Wonwoo sa kabilang linya. Iniisip niya pa lang may uncomfortable feeling na sa dibdib niya. Puta naman. Bakit ba sa cellphone sila ni Jun naguusap ng ganito. Kailangan niya ng alak pag ganito._

_“Ganito na lang. Kasi alam mo feeling ko pareho lang kayong tanga ni Mingyu. Try natin tignan kung magselos si Mingyu sa Baguio!” excited na sinabi ni Jun. “Dali! Tagal ko nang walang drama in life, I miss the thrill.”_

_“ang bobo ng suggestion mo”_

_“walang masama magtry”_

_“UP student ka ba talaga? Gagawa pa akong paper bwisit ka, geh text na lang kita.”_

_“Okay, pero gagawin talaga natin yan sa Baguio.”_

_“Di pa nga sure kung sasama si Mingyu eh.”_

_“Dude. Si Mingyu yan. Laging papayag yan sayo.”_

_Binaba ni Wonwoo ang cellphone at natulala. Ano? Magcoconfess na ba talaga siya kay Mingyu? Putangina ni Jun._


	2. Inom pa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weakshit uminom si wonwoo

_Natapos na ang lahat_

_Nandito parin ako_

_Hetong nakatulala_

_Sa mundo, Sa mundo_

Sakit ng ulo ang sumalubong kay Wonwoo nang magising siya sa kama ni Jun. Agad na hinanap ang cellphone at tumawag kay Mingyu. Nasan nga ba si Mingyu? Kagabi niya pa hinahanap si Mingyu, sabi niya mag-CCR lang siya pero hindi na bumalik buong gabi.

 

Limang beses nagring yung cellphone bago sinagot ni Mingyu.

 

“Hello?” boses bagong gising si Mingyu. _Cute._

 

“Hello? Oh my god buhay ka pa ba? Kagabi pa kita hinahanap saan ka nagpunta?” Nagaalalang tanong ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu.

 

 

* * *

 

_Nagiinuman si Jun, Wonwoo, at Mingyu. Bakit? Bakit hindi? Tanghali pa naman bukas yung performance ni Jun at wala na silang ibang magawa sa Baguio._

_Apat na bote ng Red Horse at anim na bote ng Smirnoff mule ang nakalibot sa kanilang table. Usually, hindi naman ganito karami uminom si Wonwoo, madalas dalawang San Mig Light lang iniinom niya at okay na yun. Medyo tipsy na siya dun. Pero ngayon di niya alam kung bakit, baka siguro dahil malamig ang panahon o baka dahil kinakabahan siya sa gagawin niya bukas bago sila bumalik ng Manila nila Mingyu kaya naparami ang nainom niya (isag red horse at dalwang Smirnoff mule)._

_Hindi alam ni Wonwoo kung paano napunta sa love life ni Jun ang usapan, pero ayon. Dun nga napunta usapan._

_“Jun, kamusta na nga pala love life mo?” tanong ni Mingyu, di alam ni Wonwoo kung siya lang o naging malamig yung tingin ni Mingyu kay Jun? Pati boses niya medyo naging seryoso._

_Niyakap ni Jun si Wonwoo at sinabing “di ko pa alam” habang nakangiti. Nakita ni Wonwoo na nilagok ni Mingyu yung laman ng kalahating bote ng natitira niyang Smirnoff mule, bakit nagmamadali uminom to?_

_Tumayo si Mingyu at nagpaalam “CR lang ako.” Habang nakatingin sa kamay na nakapalibot kay Wonwoo. Sinundan ni Wonwoo ang tigin ni Mingyu at, putangina talaga ni Jun. Tinanggal ni Wonwoo ang kamay ni Jun na nakayakap sa kanya._

 

_“Anong problema mo?” tanong ni Wonwoo kay Jun._

_“Relax. Tignan mo. Nagseselos yang si Mingyu. Kaya sabi ko sayo sabihin mo na. Attack na.”_

_“Gago ka talaga.”_

_Nanahimik ang dalawa at hinintay bumalik si Mingyu._

_Makalipas ang sampung minuto…_

_“Hindi na babalik yun pustahan.” Sabi ni Jun_

_“Sandali nga hanapin ko sa CR.” Tumayo si Wonwoo at nagpatungo sa CR, lakad gumegewang dahil sa kalasingan._

_Kinatok ni Wonwoo bawat cubicle sa CR pero wala si Mingyu. Panandaliang nahimasmasan si Wonwoo at nagpanic. Mabilis na naglakad patungo sa table nila._

_“JUN! Tangina, nawawala si Mingyu!”_

_“Tinawagan mo na ba?” kalmadong tanong ni Jun._

_“Hindi pa. Balik na tayong hotel baka nandun na siya”_

_“Sige. Teka bayaran ko lang tong ininom natin.”_

_Naglakad pabalik ng hotel si Wonwoo at Jun, habang naglalakad ay nagsuka si Wonwoo sa daan._

_“Tangina naman Wonwoo, kung di mo kayang uminom ng marami wag kang uminom ng marami!!” sinigaw ni Jun kay Wonwoo kahit malapit lang si Wonwoo sa kanya._

_Patuloy lang sa pagsuka si Wonwoo at hinihimas lang ni Jun ang kaniyang likod._

_“Jun,” sabi ni Wonwoo habang naka yuko “Si Mingyu, kailangan natin hanapin.”_

_“Bukas na natin hanapin si Mingyu, for sure naman nasa hotel na yun.” Tinulungan maglakad ni Jun si Wonwoo hanggang makarating sa hotel._

_“Won, kaya mo pa ba umakyat sa room mo? 2 nd floor lang ako dun ka na matulog sa room ko?”_

 

* * *

 

“Hello?? Gyu??” Tahimik sa kabilang linya. Nagaalala na talaga si Wonwoo, pano kung sa mga lupang puro pine trees natulog si Mingyu. Fuck. Dapat talaga hindi siya uminom ng marami.

 

“Nandito lang ako sa kwarto ni Jeonghan. Dito ako natulog.” Nakahinga ng maluwag si Wonwoo. At least, si Jeonghan kasama niya.

 

“Okay ka lang ba?”

 

Hindi naring ni Wonwoo ang naging sagot ni Mingyu dahil nagising si Jun at umungol ng malakas.

 

“…san ka? May kasama ka ba?” tanong ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo.

 

“Ah,” sagot ni Wonwoo, di niya alam kung bakit pero bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. “Oo. Si Jun lang yun. Dito ako sa room niya natulog kasi mababa yung floor at di ko na kaya umakyat kagabi.” Tumahimik sa kabilang linya.

“Ahh. Actually, kailangan ko na pala bumalik sa Manila. May pinapagawa kasi sakin thesis adviser ko kailangan may result na next week. Papahatid na lang ako kay Jeonghan. See you na lang sa Manila.”

 

Nagulat si Wonwoo.

 

“Ha? Ngayon na?” panic at kaba umaakyat sa dibdib niya. Kailangan niya masabi kay Mingyu yung dapat niyang sabihin or else kailan pa? Tama si Jun, na oras na para sabihin niya.

 

“Ako na maghahatid sayo, nasakin susi ng kotse.” _Please please please please_

 

“Wag na. Sabay din kasi ng sayaw ni Jun yung check in sa bus. Si Jeonghan hyung na lang maghatid sakin haha. Kasama naman namin yung boylet niyang may car. Sige na, bababa ko na phone ko. Ttry ko pa matulog, pasabi na lang kay Jun na good luck sa performance niya mamaya.”

 

“Ming-“ binabaan siya ng cellphone ni Mingyu. Tangina. Anong gagawin niya. Fuck. Kaya nga siya nagpunta dito. Puta. Tangina ni Jun talaga putek.

 

“Jun!!” ginising ng lubusan ni Wonwoo si Jun. “Baka malate ako sa show mo mamaya, hahatid ko si Mingyu sa bus station.”

 

“’kay, tutulog pa ako. Sarado mo na lang pinto.” Sabi ni Jun habang nakadapa sa kama.

 

Agad na tumayo si Wonwoo sa kama at hinanap ang kanyang shirt at sapatos. Di niya alam bakit siya nagmamadali, sabi naman ni Mingyu na mamaya pang tanghali yung bus aalis. Pero shet??? Sobrang panic niya. As in para siyang iniinterview ulit for shifting sa bago niyang course. Di siya mapakali hangga’t di niya nakikita si Mingyu bago umalis.

 

Nahanap niya na ang kanyang damit at sapatos, nagbihis at lumabas sa hotel room ni Jun, nalock niya na yung pinto ng bigla niyang maalala na nilagay niya sa bedside table ni Jun yung susi ng kotse! Putangina. Ang ganda ng buhay, puro kamalasan. 30 minutes pa lang siyang gising pero sunod sunod na kamalasan dumating sa kanya. Dahil ba agnostic na siya? Agad na kumatok nang malakas si Wonwoo sa pinto ni Jun.

 

“JUUUUUN!”

 

“JUUUUUN!”

 

“JUUUUUN!”

 

Limang minuto siyang kumakatok ng malakas sa pintuan ni Jun nang marealize niya na pwede naman niyang tawagan si Jun. Tumawag siya kay Jun at rinig niya from the oter side of the door yung ringtone ni Jun.

 

_Riiing riiiiiing riiiiing riiiiing_

“Puta junhui gumising ka na!!!”

 

Finally. Sa 10th ring, sinagot ni Jun yung phone.

“Ano?” bagong gising na boses ni Junhui.

 

“KANINA PA AKO KATOK NANG KATOK BUKSAN MO PINTO NAIWAN KO SUSI KO DIYAN”

 

“Puta aga aga sigaw ka nang sigaw. Ito na.”

 

Binaba ni Wonwoo ang phone at hinintay pagbuksan ni Jun ng pinto. Nang bumukas ang pinto, agad na tumakbo papunta sa table at kinuha ang susi.

 

“Good luck, Wonwoo!!” sigaw ni Junhui sa kanya nung palabasna siya muli ng pinto.

 

Pumunta si Wonwoo sa elevator at pinindot ang “up” button. Yes! Galing lang basement parking yung elevator, malapit na siya umakyat.

 

Naghintay ng 2 minutes si Wonwoo bago dumating sa kanya yung elevator. Pinindot ang 7th floor kung saan yung room nilang tatlo nila Jeonghan at Mingyu.

 

Pagdating sa room ni Jeonghan, agad na nagdoorbell si Wonwoo.

 

Unang doorbell, walang sumasagot. Baka tulog pa sila?

Pangalawang doorbell, wala pa rin.

Pangatlo, pang-apat, pang-lima, puta??

Panganim, tangina? Umalis na ba sila?

Pangpito hanggang pang labingpito, tangina.

 

Agad na tinawagan ni Wonwoo si Mingyu. 13 rings. Walang sagot. Anong nangyayari? Tinry niya ulit tumawag kay Mingyu pero wala, unattended na yung phone.

 

Tinawag niya si Jeonghan.

 

“Yo.” Sagot ni Jeonghan sa pangapat na ring.

 

“Uy, saan kayo?” tanong ni Wonwoo, hindi pinapahalata na nagpapanic at medyo malungkot siya.

 

“Oh, kakahatid lang kay Mingyu.”

 

“Akala ko mamaya pa?”

 

“Ewan, may free seat ata sa bus na paalis eh tapos thesis daw di ko alam, tanong mo siya?”

 

“Nakapatay ata phone niya?”

 

“Ay weh?

 

“May problem ba si Mingyu? Kagabi din bigla na lang siya umakyat nang hindi nagpapaalam samin, sabi niya lang magccr siya.”

 

“Ay di ko alam actually, kumatok na lang siya bigla sa room ko tapos humiga sa bed tapos tulog. Dami niyo atang nainom kagabi eh.”

 

“Ah ganon ba.”

 

“Yup.” May narinig na tawa si Wonwoo sa background. “Sino kasama mo?”

 

“Ay! Di mo pa siya nakikilala! Si Seungcheol, taga-UPD din siya!! Nagkita kami sa bar nung umiinom kami ni Mingyu, tapos manonood din siya nung show nila Jun. Apparently, pinsan niya yung isang kasama ni Jun. Ano na nga ulit name niya Cheol? Ayun, Lee Chan! Member daw ng pep squad, kilala mo ba yun?”

 

“Oh…” Ano bang masasabi ni Wonwoo? Parang lahat ng dugo sa katawan niya nawala. Nawalan ng saysay yung pagpunta at pagtakas niya sa papers. Tangina naman kasing thesis yan. Putangina din kasi ng alak. Bakit ba ang dami niyang ininom kagabi. “sige, hyung, kita na lang tayo mamaya. Tutulog na lang ulit ako.”

 

Matapos magpaalam kay Jeonghan, muli niyang tinawagan si Mingyu. 5 beses, annoyed na siya sa boses nung babaeng nagsasalita. Binuksan ang messages at nagtext na lamang kay Mingyu.

 

“Ingat ka. Good luck sa thesis. See you sa Manila.” message sent.

 

Sighing, naglakad si Wonwoo patungo sa kwarto niya at nagpasyang matulog na lang muli bago yung show ni Jun mamaya.

 


	3. flashbacks part 1

_Hindi mo maiisip_

_Hindi mo makikita_

_Mga pangarap ko_

_Para sa'yo, para sa'yo_

Tapos na yung performance ni Jun. Pauwi na siya ng Manila, si Jeonghan di niya kasama. Kay “Cheol” na lang daw siya sasabay dahil “they want to get to know each other” daw.

 

Hay buhay.

 

Nabibingi na siya sa katahimikan. Radyo at pag-andar lang ng koste niya naririnig niya. Nakakalunod. Wala siyang distraction para ibaling yung thoughts niya paalis kay Mingyu. Tangina naman kasi, bakit ang epal ng thesis niya? Pwede naman kasing sa Tuesday na lang yun. Next sem pa naman pasahan ng manus, bakit atat?

 

Di mapigilan ni Wonwoo ang isipin yung nakaraan. Kung paano siya nagka-gusto kay Mingyu.

 

**June 2013, buddy bidding**

 

Late na siya sa call time ng members, pero ano bang magagawa niya? Late siya dinismiss ng prof eh. Tapos nasa kabilang mundo pa ng UP ang College of Science complex.

 

2nd year si Wonwoo, BS Biology. Isang taon na siyang member ng Music Circle. Meaning, kailangan niya na mag buddy. Ayaw niya talaga magbuddy pero pinilit siya ni Soonyoung na Application Head dahil kulang sila sa members.

 

Sa Vinzons Hall Rooftop yung buddy bidding, kaya pagdating niya dun hingal na hingal siya. Agad siyang sinalubong ni Soonyoung at sinabing “May buddy ka na puntahan mo na. Siya yung matangkad na naka-ID lace pa.”

 

Pakshet, kala ni Wonwoo may time pa siya to compose himself. Di pa ready yung introvert self niya.

 

“Teka, bakit ang bilis??” tanong ni Wonwoo kay Soonyoung, mga mata suspicious.

 

“Hehe, unang magkakabuddy mga late. Kaya mo yan! I believe in you. Best buddy ka na.” sagot ni Soonyoung habang nakasmile ng pangasar.

 

Tinaas lamang ni Wonwoo ang kanyang middle finger kay Soonyoung at agad na pumunta sa buddy niya.

 

Pagkalapit, agad niyang napansin ang mukha nito. Wow. Di niya inexpect na gwapo buddy niya pero parang familiar siya? Taga-bio ba ‘to? Parang lagi niyang nakikita sa building.

 

“Hi! Ako si Wonwoo, buddy mo.” Bati ni Wonwoo.

 

“Oh! Hi! Mingyu.” Wow, mas awkward pa pala siya kay Wonwoo.

 

“Anong year mo na, tsaka course?”

“1st year po, Chemistry”

 

“Wow! CS ka rin!! 2nd year ako, Biology. May class ka ba sa Bio bakit parang lagi kitang nakikita?”

 

“Ahaha yes po, Bio 11.”

 

“Ah. Dali lang yan. Bakit ka napasali ng Music Circle?”

 

“I’m really interested sa music and ito yung unang org na nakita ko na music related pero hindi mo kailangan maging music major. Passionate kasi ako sa music tapos dapat magaarts field ako kaso… parents. Kayo po, bakit kayo sumali ng Music Circle?”

 

“Same story lang with you pero instead of arts, literature sana! Tsaka wag ka na mag-po!!! Di uso yan sa org na to.”

 

Tumawa lamang ng awkward si Mingyu.

 

“So, kailan breaks mo? Para magawa na natin agad mga buddy tasks bago mag midterms.”

 

“Ah! Im free ng TWThF 11:30-1 and 4 onwards. Taga-Katipunan lang naman ako so okay lang na maghanggang gabi.” Enthusiastic na sagot ni Mingyu.

 

“Ah sige, same naman tayo ng breaks so I think walang problem. Lagay mo na lang number mo sa phone ko para text text na lang." inabot ni Wonwoo ang kanyang phone at nilagay ni Mingyu ang kanyang number. "Punta muna ako sa members ha. Makimingle ka sa co-apps! Lifeline mo yan sa org.”

 

Agad na umalis si Wonwoo at pumunta sa inuupuan nila Jihoon, Soonyoung, at Jeonghan. Pagdating ay agad na inasar ng mga members.

 

“Swerte mo tangina, may kotse buddy mo tapos gwapo pa.” salubong ni Jeonghan sa kanya.

“Oi, Wonwoo, bawal jumowa ng apps.” Sabi ni Jihoon sa kanya.

“Putek, kakausap ko lang sa kanya jowa agad? Also, di ko siya type.” defensive na sagot ni Wonwoo.

“Ulul” bulong ni Jihoon sa kanya.

“Di nga!”

“K.”

 

**Mid 2 nd sem, 2013 (August)**

 

August. Naging close na sila ni Mingyu simula nung team building ng org. Nalaman niya na pareho sila ni Mingyu na mahilig sa pretentious music pero guilty pleasure si Carly Rae Jepsen at Ariana Grande. Every night lagi na rin silang sabay umuwi since magkatabi lang yung building ng condo nila. Every Friday din, pag walang exam kinabukasan lagi na silang naghahangout (syempre kasama ibang members). They’ve started opening up to each other, parang on the way to best friends na.

 

It was during the midterms nung narealize niya na crush niya na si Mingyu.

 

Di niya din alam kung paano, basta naalala niya midterms nun at nasa library siya. Malapit na umiyak ng biglang nagtext sa kanya si Mingyu at sinabing lumabas siya saglit sa lib. Tapos paglabas niya sa lib, nandun si Mingyu may hawak na burger from Snack Shack (best burger sa UP) tapos sabi niya lang

 

“O, baka di ka pa kumakain.”

 

Putangina puso ni Wonwoo.

 

After nun, every time na silang dalawa lang ni Mingyu sa tambs or anywhere, awkward na siya. Pero syempre di niya pinapahalata. Internal awkward lang, parang sa sarili niya lang siya awkward. Pero he made extra efforts to make Mingyu laugh sa mga jokes niya. Yung mga puns na walang kwenta pero ang lakas pa rin ng tawa ni Mingyu.

 

“Mingyu, mingyu, mingyu.”

“Wonu, wonu, wonu.”

“Anong aso ng mga chemists?”

“Ano?”

“Laboratory Retrievers”

“Putek.” Sabi ni Mingyu sa gitna ng mga tawa niya.

 

Ang sarap pakinggan ng tawa ni Mingyu. Parang kanta sa mga tenga niya. Calming. Too bad Jihoon has ruin it.

 

“Tangina, ang corny niyo.” Sabi ni Jihoon.

 

**End of sem, March 2014 (Induction of new members)**

 

Tapos na ang sem sa wakas. Tapos na rin ang app process at nakapasa si Mingyu. Induction na lang ang kulang. Batch nila Wonwoo ang in-charge sa paghahanap ng Induction venue. Napili nila yung sa Antipolo na private pool, pricey pero marami namang extra money org nila so okay lang.

 

Kakatapos lang ng oath taking, lahat either nagsswimming or nagkakaraoke. Si Wonwoo, nakaupo lang sa tabi ng pool, nagiisip ng malalim dahil feeling niya binagsak niya mga majors at chem subjects niya this sem. Bakit ba kasi siya nag-science? Bukod dun iniisip niya din kung tama ba na may feelings siya para sa isang ka-org na supposedly bawal dahil awkward syempre pag nagbreak.

 

Nagulat siya ng biglang may tumabi sa kanya. Tumingin sa kanan at nagulat dahil isang basang-basang Mingyu ang tumabi sa kanya.

 

“Bakit nandito ka lang? Ayaw mo magswimming?” tanong ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo habang nagpupunas ng ulo gamit ang towel na nakasabit sa likod ng upuan niya.

 

Napangiti si Wonwoo, di niya alam kung bakit. Sweet kasi? He cares?

 

“Ah, di ako marunong magswimming” sagot ni Wonwoo

 

“Totoo?!” gulat na sinabi ni Mingyu

 

“Oo, nalunod ako nung bata ako so ayoko na magswimming.”

 

Tumahimik si Wonwoo at Mingyu. Comfortable silence. Yung splash lang ng water dahil sa mga nagsswimming at yung boses ni DK na bumibirit sa karaoke lang yung ingay sa pagitan nila.

 

“Anong iniisip mo?” tanong ni Mingyu.

 

“Wala. Stuff. Acads. Life choices.” Tahimik na sagot ni Wonwoo

 

“Anong meron? You know you can always tell me stuff.” Sabi ni Mingyu, encouraging Wonwoo to open up to him.

 

“Wala lang naman feeling ko lang nabagsak ko lahat ng majors ko tsaka yung chem subjects ko, tapos, ewan, I feel like a disappointment kasi my parents have this big expectation from me na after this, magiging doctor ako. Pero kasi, di ko talaga gusto. Ewan. I’m so confused. Tapos I don’t know how to tell my parents na ayoko ‘to, na I want to shift out of this. Hindi ko talaga gusto.”

 

Tahimik ulit ng sandali. Parehong nagiisip habang nakatingin sa mga kaibigan na nagsswimming.

 

“Wonu, if tingin mo talaga na di para sayo yung course, go na. Shift na. Don’t force yourself kung di naman talaga yan ang gusto mo. Baka maging resentful ka pa sa buhay. Don’t make yourself miserable. Para sa parents mo, tingin ko naman maiintindihan nila. Oo siguro magagalit sila sandali pero sino bang parents ang kayang tiisin anak nila? Ngayon pa lang sabihin mo na sa kanila. Pinoprolong mo lang yung agony mo. Sabihin mo na sa kanila wag ka na matakot na pagalitan ka. Temporary lang naman yun. Di naman siguro sila magagalit sayo ng forever. Pakita mo lang kung ano ba talagang passion mo. And if ever itaboy ka nila, I’m still here as your friend. Nandito din org para suportahan ka.”

 

Nagkatinginan si Wonwoo at Mingyu. Di alam ni Wonwoo anong sasabiin niya. His heart is fluttering. Tangina, in love na ba siya? Di niya inexpect na seryosong sagot isasagot ni Mingyu. Wow.

 

“Thank you.” Yun lang nasabi ni Wonwoo, tumingin ulit sa mga kaibigan na nagsswimming. Di niya kaya tignan pa ulit si Mingyu, ang overwhelming ng nararamdaman niya, parang sumisikip dibdib niya in a good way tapos ang sakit ng tiyan niya na hinidi naman siya nasusuka o natatae. Feeling niya maiiyak siya pag tumingin siya ulit kay Mingyu.

 

Di niya na narinig na kanina pa siya tinatawag ni Mingyu.

 

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo!!!!”

 

“Ay, sorry, bakit?”

 

“So saan ka magshishift?”

 

“Di ko pa alam pero baka somewhere sa CAL. Creative writing siguro or Comparative Literature.”

 

“Oh.” Tahimik na sinabi ni Mingyu. “It suits you.” Tumingin ulit si Wonwoo kay Mingyu and putangina. Ang ganda ng ngiti niya.

 


	4. flashbacks part 2

**April-May 2014, summer classes**

Summer classes.

 

Muntik nang maiyak sa tuwa si Wonwoo nung payagan siya ng parents niya na magshift sa course na gusto niya. Kaya naman di na siya nag aksaya ng oras, naghahabol na siya ng GE classes na required para naman hindi siya mahirapan magadjust sa bago niyang major next semester. Swerte niya nga dahil nag calendar shift ang UP, 4 months na bakasyon, 1 summer class at 1 midyear class. Pwedeng pwede siyang makahabol sa subjects.

 

Downside nga lang, walang Mingyu ng summer class. Bumisita kasi sa lola niya sa South Korea, kaya bored and longing for Mingyu si Wonwoo. Naguusap naman sila sa messenger, snapchat, twitter, etc. Pero iba pa rin yung physical presence ni Mingyu. Miss niya na, kahit minsan sobrang clumsy ni Mingyu.

 

May days and nights na minsan napapaoverthink siya. _“fuck, tangina, alam kaya ni mingyu na more than a friend tingin ko sa kanya? Fuck shit holy fuck pano ko siya haharapin kung ganun?? Tangina”_. Nirerecall niya yung mga moments na tingin niya ang obvious niyang tao. Nirerecall niya din yung mga sinasabi niya sa harap ni Mingyu dati and he cringes. Kasi putangina why, Wonwoo, why?????? Yung mga indirect tweets niya ng lyrics for Mingyu. Yung mga pinapatugtog niya sa tambayan tuwing nandun si Mingyu. _HOW CAN YOU BE SO OBVIOUS JEON WONWOO? PANGARAP LANG KITA KA PA DIYAN. Ugh. Kahiya. Ang landi._

 

During those days, hindi siya gaano nagrerespond sa messages ni Mingyu, kasi syempre diba. Feel niya talaga alam na ni Mingyu lahat dahil sobrang obvious niya. Kaya ignore muna, kuyari may life siya outside mingyu and the org, kunyari busy siiya sa iba pang mga bagay. Pero sa totoo lang hawak niya lang gitara niya. Gumagawa ng himig para sa kanya.

 

**June-July 2014, mid-year vacation (part 1)**

Di niya alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ni Soonyoung, pero bigla na lang sila (ni Jihoon at Joshua) . So on a rainy June morning, ayun, ito sila sa Café France sa NLEX, nagbbreakfast.

 

“So bakit nga ulit tayo pupuntang Ilocos?” tanong ni Wonwoo, habang nagtitimpla ng kape.

 

“Birthday ko.” Short but sweet answer ni Soonyoung habang kumakain ng sandwich.

 

“Di pwede magcelebrate sa Manila?” sumbat ni Jihoon

 

“May beach ba sa Manila?” pabalik na tanong ni Soonyoung habang nakatingin sa sandwich niya at ngumunguya.

 

“Kailangan ba talaga natin ng beach para magcelebrate? Umuulan o.” worried na tanong ni Joshua.

 

Tinigil ni Soonyoung ang pagkain sa sandwich niya at tumingin kay Joshua, sabay sabi, in his most cocky voice.

 

“Hyung, relaks ka lang, may kakilala ako na nasa beach na pupuntahan natin ngayon, okay naman daw weather dun, Di tayo tatangayin ng alon, ok? Chill ka lang, kasama mo ko.”

 

Nagtinginan si Wonwoo at Jihoon, both puzzled na may kakilala sa Ilocos si Soonyoung.

 

“Kakilala??????” hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Jihoon.

 

“Yes. Natatandaan mo yung dance camp na sinalihan ko nung summer ng 2013? Yung mga friends ko from that camp, andun ngayon kasi June din yung birthday nung popular guy na pogi, if you know what I mean, Wonwoo.” Napa-roll ng eyes si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Soonyoung pero hinayaan niya muna itong matapos sa pagkwento niya bago mag react.

 

“Tapos apparently siya nag-aya tapos sabi ko uy tamang tama birthday ko rin. Tapos tinanong ko kung pwede magsama ng friends kasi syempre iiwan niyo ba ako sa hands ng acquaintances on my birth month? Hindi di ba, kasi best friend niyo ko. So ayun, sabi nila the more the merrier, edi okay, rak. Party hard tayo mga bro! woot woot.”

 

“Excuse me, I’m not looking for anything right now. Acads muna ako.” Agad na sinabi ni Wonwoo.

 

Tinignan siya ng masinsinan ni Soonyoung at bumulong ng “K. Si Mingyu lang nga pala hanap mo.”

 

“Ano?” tanong ni Wonwoo

 

“Wala sabi ko, sure whatever you say.”

 

After finishing their breakfast nag CR break at bumili sila ng tubig sa convenience store bago magpatuloy sa lakbay nila. Shifting sila sa pagdrive so wala namang problema. Nung turn na ni Wonwoo magdrive, kakatapos lang nila maglunch sa Jollibee sa Tarlac. Tulog ang tatlong pasahero, si Jihoon nasa passenger seat habang si Soonyoung at Joshua naman ay nasa likod at naka-sandal sa window at humihilik. Wonwoo doesn’t mind the quietness, he actually welcomes it. Since alam niyang during this trip, lalo na at kasama niya si Soonyoung, mawawalan na siya ng quiet time.

 

While driving, of course, di niya maiwasan. All roads lead to one pag nagiisip siya eh. Mingyu nanaman syempre. Narinig niya yung sinabi ni Soonyoung, he might be blind (seryoso taas ng grado ng mata niya) pero he’s not deaf. And ang lakas din bumulong ni Soonyoung, for sure narinig din ng kabilang table yun. Ganun na ba talaga ka-obvious yung pagkakacrush niya kay Mingyu? Tangina ganun na ba talaga siya ka-obvious? Nakakahiya??? Mukha ba siyang desperado sa tingin nila? Kaawa-awa na ba na ang tanda niya na tapos unrequited love pa rin?

 

“fuck I need to stop this shit before it’s too late.” Napalakas na pagiisip ni Wonwoo. Nagising si Jihoon at nagtanong “May sinabi ka?” habang humihikab.

 

“Wala.” Tahimik na sagot ni Wonwoo,

 

“Kailangan mo ng sub?”

 

“De, sige, oks lang. Mamaya na lang pag naiihi na ako” sagot ni Wonwoo

 

“Okay, tulog muna ako ulit.”

 

Muling tumahimik at napaisip si Wonwoo. Naisip niya na baka siguro kailangan niyang tumigil na muna bago maging huli na ang lahat? Naisip niya na aside from the occasional kilig he gets pag naguusap or nagiinteract sila ni Mingyu, all the other feelings give him anxiety. And he doesn’t need that lalo na ngayon na he’s starting a new chapter in his life – a new academic path. Di niya na kailangan ng iba pang stress maliban sa mga papers na kailangan niyang ipasa, topics na kailangan niyang ireport, at exams na kailangan niyang pagaralan mabuti.

 

Naalala niya yung promise niya sa sarili niya na pag nakapagshift na siya, ito na, yun na talaga. Kacareerin na niya talaga yung course niya. He will excel. Kaya siguro kailangan niyang bitawan muna yung feelings niya for Mingyu.

 

Pere how would he do that, how could he resist talking and hanging out with Mingyu?

 

Agh, kailagan niyang malasing tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a small part im sorry huhu i kept on writing and then rewriting the whole story during the whole christmas break, try ko matapos 'to bago ako maging busy ulit! Sorry ulit!!!!
> 
> Btw, thank you for your kind words sa twitter haha, i saw a tweet about someone shouting "jun na walang e" nung DE. salamat ulit, your tweets lighten up my day pag sobrang bad mood and baba na ng self esteem ko because of school! (lowkey tweet pa kayo pls panglaki ng ulo ko haha joke)


End file.
